Here's to never growing up
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: "Cantando con la radio a todo pulmón, mientras retumba en la habitación cayendo en el amor" Fem-slash Zianca


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Here's to never growing up

Ambas cazadoras se metieron en el Lexus cuando hicieron la repartición de carros, a decir verdad les daba igual en cual estar; pero Bianca insistió en ese por estar en la plataforma de arriba lejos de Thalia, deseaba evitar más peleas el resto del día de ser posible.

Zoe no discutió con ella; en parte entendía su punto y tampoco deseaba tener a la hija de Zeus cerca. Por lo visto la cazadora más joven quería distraerse un poco, por lo cual jugaba con cierta curiosidad la radio— Ha avanzado muy rápido la tecnología, en el último carro que estuve antes de ir a Westover no tenía radio.

La lugarteniente tercio el gesto; no es que pasara mucho tiempo en coches más si la memoria no le fallaba-cosa que dudaba-los carros tenían radios desde hace varios años, ¿acaso viajo en un modelo muy, muy viejo? No tuvo oportunidad de averiguarlo; Bianca por lo visto se decidido por una canción.

Apenas estaba iniciando, hablaba de nunca crecer y gritar a todo pulmón a una canción; no sabía quién diantres sería la cantante-Artemisa solo escuchaba música instrumental del olimpo y clásicos si acaso-pero podía decir que la cantante nunca fue cazadora para saber lo que era ser joven por siempre. A la italiana parecía gustarle.

— No entiendo, ¿Cómo nunca crecer sino es atreves de un juramento? Claro que los dioses pueden conceder favores, pero no parece referirse a eso—seguía frunciendo el entrecejo, sin entender. Por lo visto su acompañante difería.

— Creo que se refiere a disfrutar de cada momento; la vida es muy corta para no divertirse—argumento la chica de doce años. Obviamente, la hespéride tenía otra opinión.

— Nosotras no tenemos vidas cortas—"_Si es que no morimos al poco tiempo de estar en servicio_" pensó para así, pero e inmediato se quitó esa idea. Eso rara vez pasaba y por una razón incomprensible para ella misma, no podía ver a esa joven chica muriendo a tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

— Con más razón—al decir aquello se acomodó para que al estar sentara quedara frente a ella, pareciendo firme—Si vamos a vivir por siempre, ¿No debemos tratar de vivir lo más felices esa eternidad? Digo, puede ser muy aburrido sino sabes cómo llevarlo, ¿Y de qué sirve vivir por siempre sino lo aprovechas?

Zoe se quedó pasmada con esas palabras, ella siempre se había concentrado en hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo; quería mostrar que merecía el puesto que tenía, en devolverle el favor a Artemisa de rescatarla luego de que un héroe jugo con ella y fue despreciada por su familia. Le gustaba su eternidad, no obstante era más una comodidad monótona que vivir realmente feliz… ¿Cuál fue el último momento que estuvo realmente alegre?

No se fijó en que momento empezó Bianca a cantar, mas lucía muy contenta al hacerlo. Era como si pudiera olvidarse de sus propias preocupaciones en cada palabra, cantaba con energía y no era la voz más melodiosa, pero para sus propios sonidos le hacían recordar a las propias musas; su piel parecía brillar más que solamente por su promesa a la diosa, se notaba que aun moviendo la boca sonreía sin preocupaciones, y la mirada tenía un brillo envidiable por su propia euforia. Fue la primera vez que la lugarteniente se dio cuenta de cuan bella era la chica.

En ese instante dejo de ser una cazadora de Artemisa, dejo de ser la hespéride rechazada y borrada del a historia, dejo de ser una inmortal de tres mil años. Ahora solo era otra chica al lado de otra, sintiéndose más dichosa que en cualquier otro momento que pudiera recordar solo por hallarse a su lado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se unió al canto de la mestiza, que gustosa la recibía haciendo un dúo. Zoe cantaba con empeño, sin embargo lo hacía con más fuerza en la parte que más sentimiento le causaba.

_Cantando con la radio a todo pulmón  
>Con la habitación retumbando mientras nos enamoramos<em>

Pensaba que Bianca podía suplirla porque luego de tantos siglos su sabiduría no había madurado, no obstante a tiempo que la canción terminaba hay algo de lo que tuvo certeza "_Mientras la tenga a mi lado…siempre seré eterna_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww ese final me gusto más que el de good night; aunque no me gusta demasiado hacer viñetas no encontré como alargarlo y creo que es lo mejor.

Esta tiene que ser la segunda vez que escribo algo con esa canción, y que me ayuda con la idea. Suerte que no gano nada con esto o tendría que empezar a enviarle regalías a Avril Lavigne.

Ciertamente esta canción la amo y no es la primera vez que me inspira; de hecho tengo una idea con "Smile" pero sería un song-fic y esos nunca me salen, así que no sé.

Bueno, ojala lo disfrutaran; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
